In the past decade the plastics industry has tremendously aided in the collection of refuse from both residential and commercial areas. Refuse bags generally made from polyethylene are used to line a rigid container inside the premises. These bags are then used to contain the refuse, and when filled, the mouth is constricted and placed outside upon waiting collection from a refuse company.
This is where problems are generally encounted. Bags must be stored outside for varying lengths of time, depending upon the frequency of collection by the refuse company. While outside, they become susceptible to animal behavior, and due to the nature of the refuse bag, it can easily be opened by animals. If the bags are ripped open, poor aesthetics and health situations are exposed to the neighborhood and present a scattered, unpleasant mess to be gathered.
One object of this invention is to eliminate this problem by providing a novel holder for the refuse bag(s) which is mounted on a post in the air. This holder is designed to revolve about its vertical axis whereby preventing animals from obtaining a grip by repeatedly spinning away from them as they jump up, attempting to grab the holder.
Other refuse bag holders have been developed as in McMillen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,048. However, they do not provide a method of rotation. The rotation significantly increases the effectiveness by not allowing animals to grab the holder which could generate a bending moment on the vertical member. Bending moments cause stresses which can fatique the member allowing it to yield, eventually resulting in failure of the product.
Another advantage of this invention over prior art provides a uniquely shaped smooth concaved member to hold the refuse bags. This smooth concaved shape does not allow small animals such as cats or rodents to grab on to the holder climbing up and over into it. Thus, they are denied access to the contents of the bag, which is a possibility with other types of containers.
Another advantage of this invention enables one to vary the height of the refuse holder through use of a setscrew collar which when tightened at the desired height, prevents vertical downward movement of the holder. This can be a valuable asset if a big animal is causing a problem in the area.
A further advantage of this invention over prior art is to provide handles on the refuse holder allowing one to easily transport the holder loaded with refuse from its storage to the mounting position, and back to storage again after use.
Still, another important advantage of the holder's rotating capability is it allows the refuse collector to stand in one location as the collecting vessel is loaed. One simply rotates the holder around to a convenient position as each bag is removed.
A further advantage of this invention is to provide a refuse holder which can be manufactured in a variety of sizes for holding a variable number of refuse bags, and placed in any type of support strata more of which will become apparent in the accompanying drawings.